


From the Under

by BittersweetMirror



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gone Girl - Freeform, Lone boy - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Mysterious, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Partie. Sans explications. Pourquoi ? »<br/>C'est en voulant comprendre ce qu'il est arrivé à sa bien-aimée qu'Adrian se retrouve confronté au pire. Par amour, qui se serait douté qu'il creuserait sa propre tombe ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Under

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un concept original.   
> Les personnages sont miens.   
> For the english-speakers, don't hesitate to ask me for the translation ! 
> 
>  
> 
> (c) Bittersweet Mirror, 2011

  
**«**  Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir !  **»**  


  
   
Ces mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit tourmenté depuis maintenant quelques heures.  
Je la revois encore éviter mon regard, les yeux embrumés de larmes, se retourner et partir en courant après avoir prononcé ces paroles m'ayant frappé telles une Epée de Damoclès.  
Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, après toutes les confidences qu'on s'est faites. Tous ces rires qu'on a eut ensemble. Toutes les fois ou elle s'est blottie dans mes bras lorsqu'elle allait mal. Toutes les fois où mon épaule a recueillit ses larmes jusqu'à en devenir glacée...  
Comment pouvait-elle me faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle tout plaquer et me tourner le dos ? Me bannir de sa vie qui était devenu mon royaume ? Ses paroles... Elles m'ont procuré l'effet d'un arrachement de cœur..,. Comme.. Comme si mon âme avait déserté mon corps. Je me sentais vidé de mes forces. Privé de la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir encore debout... C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas si subitement.  _Je refusais catégoriquement d'y croire_  
Il m'était et me serait impossible de l'oublier. De penser à autre chose qu'elle, de la laisser quitter mon monde sans lui demander aucune explication.  
   
Ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ma chambre éclairée uniquement à la lumière du jour, je me suis tout de suite mit à placarder des photos d'elle sur mes murs et mes portes d'armoire, comme un fou qui n'avait qu'une seule obsession. Mes mains tremblaient, mon rythme cardiaque était accéléré. Je cherchais partout. Toutes les photos que j'avais d'elle. Tout. Je voulais tout rassembler. J'ai également cherché frénétiquement un stylo indélébile et je me suis mis à griffonné son doux prénom de mon écriture ronde un peu partout. Sur les murs, sur mon lit, mes meubles. Rien n'était épargné! J'ai aussi griffonné des bouts de phrases nous concernant. Pour tout exemple, on pouvait lire les parfums des glaces qu'on avait partagées par des journées d'été étouffantes. Ou encore la date de notre rencontre, celle de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois. Des choses symboliques, éternelles, inoubliables, emplies de sens.   
   
Suite à ça, je me suis agenouillé devant mon étagère et j'ai également cherché la boîte à souvenirs. _Notre_  boîte. Celle qui ressassait bons et mauvais souvenirs. J'étais un véritable collectionneur. Tous ce qui passait entre mes mains et qui me rappelait une journée passée avec elle, son odeur, une de ses phrases.. N'importe quoi qui me rapportait à elle, je le prenais et le plaçais bien en sécurité dans cette boîte...   
Je l'ai prise sur mes cuisses, l'ai ouverte en tentant de maîtriser mes tremblements et en ai sortis chaque objet pour le toucher, sentir son contact contre ma peau, me remémorer les bons souvenirs passés avec elle. A chaque fois, je répétais le même rituel: Je fermais les yeux et me plongeais dans les souvenirs qu'il me restait. C'était désormais tout ce qu'il me restait. Je passais ainsi chaque objet. Silencieusement, juste en faisant travailler ma mémoire,

Lorsque j'en arrivai au pendentif d'argent qui lui avait appartenu et dont elle m'avait fait cadeau, Un frisson se propagea dans mon corps. Je ne parvins pas a le réprimer et plaqua ensuite l'aile argentée contre ma joue. Son contact qui devait paraître froid me fit l'effet d'une brûlure... Une brûlure dont je ne tirai que des bienfaits. J'aimais tellement ce contact que j'aurai pu rester ainsi de longues heures. Ce pendentif lui avait appartenu, il était entré en contact avec sa peau que je trouvais si douce... Sa peau que je rêvais de caresser rien qu'une fois encore... Sans plus de manière, je nouai la petite aile d'ange aux reflets métalliques autour de mon cou. La chaine était aussi froide que le pendentif en lui-même mais j'en étais presque enchanté.  
   
Je continuais de faire l'inventaire des objets qui témoignait de l'amour sincère et profond que j'éprouvais à son égard.  
Lorsque je tombai sur le premier poème qu'elle m'avait écrit, c'en fut trop. Au fur et à mesure que je passai mes yeux sur le texte écrit de sa propre main, je sentis l'eau naissante de mes yeux ruisseler lentement sur mes joues pour finir leur chemin sur mes lèvres.  
Ce poème... Il avait été le témoin des longues années d'amitié que nous avions partagées. De l'amour qui est ensuite venu se mêlé à tout cela, cet amour bien présent dans mon cœur auquel je refusais de mettre un point final.  
Ce poème. Je l'avais lu, lu et relu sans jamais m'en lasser. Il représentait tellement pour moi... J'en vins a me remémorer le bonheur que j'avais ressenti à la première fois que je l'avais lu. La fois ou elle me l'avait donné, toute sourire... Son sourire était d'après moi le plus beau bijou qu'il m'était donné de voir jusqu'à présent.  


   
Je fus tiré de ma nostalgique mélancolie par la vue de larmes – mes larmes qui finissaient leur course sur le papier faiblement aromatisé. Il portait une odeur bien à elle. Menthe et Citron. Une odeur que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Je m'empressai de les éponger, ne tenant pas à ce que ses mots ne s'estompent. Je voulais encore la relire de nombreuses fois.  
Puis soudain, une question me vint à l'esprit 

  
**«**  Pourquoi m'avait-elle banni de sa vie si brutalement ?  **»**  



End file.
